1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive or vehicle seat and in particular to a structure of automotive or vehicle seat which prevents the seat against deformation in the case of lateral collision where a great force is applied to a lateral side of a vehicle in which the seat is provided.
2. Description of Prior Art
In many of conventional automobiles and vehicles of rear-drive sedan types, there is formed the so-called floor tunnel of a generally inverted-U-shaped cross-section in the floor of vehicle. Typically, the floor tunnel projects upwardly from the floor of vehicle and extends centrally of the floor in the fore-and-aft or longitudinal direction of the vehicle body, so that a drive shaft (or propeller shaft) extends in and through the tunnel from the forward side to the backward side of the vehicle for transmission purpose. Also, in the vehicle, a pair of seats are mounted on the floor so as to be disposed symmetrically relative to such floor tunnel.
Some of the vehicle seats are provided with a protection structure against deformation due to a lateral collision. For instance, a transverse reinforcing member is attached by welding to a seat frame in the seat (e.g. a seat cushion frame or a seat back frame) in a widthwise direction of an automobile or vehicle, so that, in the case of a lateral collision where one vehicle collides with a lateral side of another vehicle, a great force applied to the lateral side of vehicle is transmitted through the transverse reinforcing member to the above-stated floor tunnel. In other words, an external great force applied from an outer lateral side to an inner side of the vehicle is transmitted through both seat frame and transverse reinforcing member to a central point where the floor tunnel is located. That is, the great force transmitted from an outer lateral wall or a door of vehicle is escaped from the transverse reinforcing member to the floor tunnel, thereby preventing the seat against deformation and thus protecting an occupant on the seat.
This sort of seat structure has been disclosed from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,231 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-169232, for example. In such prior-art seat structure, after having welded the transverse reinforcing member to the seat frame, a foam padding or similar buffer member is affixed over that seat frame, and thereafter, a trim cover assembly is attached on the thus-affixed foam padding. With this structure assembly, however, the reinforcing member itself interferes with the attaching of the trim cover assembly on the foam padding, which makes it difficult for a worker to neatly attach a whole of the trim cover assembly on the foam padding. Further, the fact that the trim cover assembly and foam padding are juxtaposed on the reinforcing member results in making an occupant on the resultant seat feel a hard touch of that reinforcing member, so that the occupant can not sit on the seat with a soft comfortable touch.
In view of the above-stated drawbacks, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide an improved structure of seat which avoids the obstacle of the reinforcing member in assembling the seat.
In order to achieve such purpose, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a structure of seat in combination with a vehicle having a lateral side, a floor and a floor tunnel formed upwardly in the floor, which basically comprises:
a pre-assembled seat unit formed by: a framework; a cushion member integral with the framework; and a trim cover assembly securely attached on the cushion member; and
a reinforcing means for reinforcing the pre-assembled seat unit, the reinforcing means comprising:
a reinforcing rod having one end and another end;
a first plate element fixed to that one end of the reinforcing rod; and
a second plate element fixed to that another of the reinforcing rod;
wherein the reinforcing rod is securely attached on the trim cover assembly so as to extend in a direction transversely of the pre-assembled seat unit and securely fixed by a securing means to the framework in the pre-assembled seat.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide an improved structure of seat sufficient to withstand a great lateral load applied thereto in the case where other vehicle collides against the lateral side thereof.
For that purpose, the foregoing first plate element is disposed adjacent to the lateral side of vehicle, while the foregoing second plate element is disposed adjacent to the floor tunnel. Preferably, a reinforcing member may be provided for a seat back frame and may comprise: a first plate element; a second plate element; a horizontal reinforcing rod connected between the first and second plate elements so as to extend horizontally therebetween; and a slanted reinforcing rod connected between said first and second plate elements so as to extend aslant therebetween, wherein the reinforcing member is securely attached on the backward side of a seat back so as to extend in a direction transversely of the seat back and securely fixed to a seat back frame, such that said first plate element is disposed adjacent to the lateral side of vehicle, while the second plate element is disposed adjacent to the floor tunnel, and that the slanted reinforcing rod extends aslant downwardly in a direction from the lateral side of vehicle toward the floor tunnel.
Other various features and advantages will become apparent from reading of the descriptions hereinafter, with reference to the annexed drawings.